Fasteners have traditionally been used to replace suturing when joining various body structures such as, for example, the bowel or bronchus. Surgical stapling devices employed to apply these fasteners are generally designed to simultaneously cut and seal tissue to reduce the time and risks involved with anastomosis procedures.
Circular surgical stapling devices are employed by surgeons to sequentially or simultaneously apply one or more surgical fasteners, e.g., staples or two-part fasteners, to body tissue for the purpose of joining segments of body tissue together and/or for the creation of anastomoses. Circular surgical stapling devices generally include an annular fastener cartridge assembly that supports a plurality of annular rows of fasteners, an annular anvil assembly operatively associated with the fastener cartridge assembly which provides a surface against which the fasteners are formed upon a firing of the circular stapling device, and an annular blade for cutting tissue.
For most procedures, the use of bare fasteners, with the fasteners in direct contact with the patient's tissue, is generally acceptable. The integrity of the tissue will normally serve to prevent the fasteners from tearing out of the tissue and compromising the sealing before healing has occurred. However, in some surgical operations buttress materials are employed by surgeons in combination with circular stapling devices to bridge, repair and/or reinforce tissue defects within a patient. In particular, buttress materials reduce the trauma suffered by the patient, reduce the instances of leakage, reduce the instances of bleeding, and create a relatively strong bond between adjacent body tissues.
Accordingly, there is a need for reliably and removably attaching buttress material onto a circular stapling device so that the buttress material does not interfere with the operation of the device, remains on the device until after the fasteners are fired, and is convenient and easy to install and use.